pgenerationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gem
Part of the Prophecy of Generation 0, and the first ancestor of the Cursed Line. Gem and Noir's future Generations kept a seemingly endless circle going that both caused and prevented disasters affecting the World. Character Fierce and passionate, Gem has very little difficulty sticking to a task she's set herself because she believes it is important. She is clever and cunning, holding back until she is entirely sure of a situation. Story The Heiress of the title Duchess of Eterna, Gem comes from a wealthy aristocratic background. Most of the money however was lost in a fire that claimed her home and the lives of her parents, caused by Darkrai and Noir when she was just seven years old. She only survived because her Guardian Spirit Cresselia warned her and got her out of the manor in time. She was still cared for, moving into a cottage in Hearthome still owned by her family, with a few servants, but she swore revenge on Darkrai and the one who was connected with him. Getting her chance at the age of sixteen when Cresselia sensed their presence, Gem tailed them, concealing Cresselia and pretending not to know him, injuring herself and forcing him to care for her until her leg was better. She used this as an excuse to follow him until she had repaid the debt that she owed him. This pulled her into meeting the other seven, although initially they were unaware that she was one of them. Cresselia ended up revealing herself when Gem was under attack from Giratina. This led to a fight and falling into bed with Noir at a cottage the seven were put up in on their way back across Sinnoh. Even though they banded together to trap Giratina, friction and chemistry burst between them, eventually exploding in Iron City where they leveled the place to the ground, killing countless people before resolving the matter with a kiss. As they used powers given to them by Arceus to cause the damage, Arceus Cursed their line of future children. Denounced by most of their friends, Gem and Noir fled to Alibia where they lived in Genrite Village and had two twin daughters, Soul and Heart. While the two lived relatively normally and peacefully in Genrite, upon their death they were banished to The Abyss, the Prison they'd helped create for Giratina. It was not entirely clear for over a thousand years what had become of them, although there were hints of something else dwelling in The Abyss besides Giratina in Generation VII. The two were eventually freed from their cage, Gem by Team Flare who were looking for the Cursed member of that Generation, and Noir by Rebels in The Champion's Realm. The spell required three blood samples that were hard to come by and sounded almost impossible to aquire. The spells varied in the different Realms for the different gates. In the Physical Realm that released Gem, the samples needed came from: #A Cursed One #A Guardian #An Angel However, even after the two were released they were not granted the ability to see one another, even if they knew the other was there. Seaking revenge for what Arceus had done to them, they rose the other Cursed members of The Family , persuading them to side with them. Powers *Ability to communicate with Psychic Pokémon *Create and withdraw Dreams *Powers of Cressilia and the Spirit of Cressilia *Can locate any Cursed member of The Family.